The Beauty Killed the Beast
by ShieiniRyoTenchiMeshiko
Summary: This is My King Kong fic. Sasha Collins is a new addition to the film family. According to my reviews in my DOOM story I am a rather awesome writer. Sasha,Jack romance. Much adventure mates! Come sail away with me!


**((King Kong rewritten from the movie! More scenes and romance! More action and detail! Read on mates!))**

_Laughter_

_Clapping_

_Talent_

_Slipping away through your their fingers_

_Protesting_

_No where to go_

_Searching_

_Hating_

_Sorrowful mind_

**I start you In the City of New York, in the 1900s. Theatre was still going but wasnt as prosperous as it used to be. Moving pictures were now the new fad. In a theatre located on a street corner there was a preformance going on. The house was enjoying it immensly, clapping and laughing. Jugglars, musicians, dancers, and other actors occupied the stage. One including a black haired woman named Sasha Collins. The woman, Ann Darrow, who was supposed to be playing the part tonight was majorly ill. So Sasha had gotten the part. She and Ann were like sisters, always looking out for eachother ever since they met as kids. They were both orphans, but were like daughters to the theatre owner. He brought them in and taught them theatrics, and tricks.**

**Lately they havent been able to be payed because of the theatres lack of publicity and audience coming in. They really didn't care for the money, for all of them loved the theatre with a passion, things were just hard, but it would get better right?**

**Sasha was off stage now, she had worked up a sweat, but only a little. Her black hair was tied back and in a bun because in her performance she was a male. The wavyness of her locks made it hard to get it to lay straight, and on top of that it was curling. **

**The last act was finishing off. The crowd clapped and whistled. The show was done. The theatre began to empty. Sasha sat in front of a vanity, not a nice one, but okay. She undid her hair and let it flow down to her shoulders in wavy curls. Not many women had her hair, most were blond or brunettes. She sighed heavily, and took off the suit jacket she had been wearing for a costume.**

**"Nice work tonight Sasha! Ann would have been proud of you! Hell we're all proud of you!" Another actor clapped her on the back and grinned. She looked at him.**

**"Thanks hun. . .So what's gonna happen now?" She asked after saying her thanks. Thinking of Ann right now mad her sadned. She hoped she would get better and soon. A woman actor who was a tad on the chubby side took a drag from her cigarette, then blew out the curling white smoke.**

**"I dunno Hunny, we havent gotten paid in a bit more'n two weeks." She said, taking another drag. The owner coughed, he was an older man, almost balding, and wore a robe. Sasha turned to a play book by that famous playwright Jack Driscoll. Her and Ann both dreamed of meeting him. She had it open now and read some.**

**"Things'll shapen up girls, don't worry about it." The owner sighed and coughed/sneezed again. Sasha looked at him with smiling green eyes. He returned the smile.**

**Later on that night when the theatre was closing for the night, Shasha slipped on her black hat, and her black overcoat. She opened the back ally door to let her 'father' out. She let the door be propped open with her shoulder.**

**"Have you eaten?" She asked. He seemed sick like Ann.**

**"Im not hungry dear, dont worry about me." He replied with a gentle fatherly smile.**

**"Oh come on, take me to dinner. . .We'll bring Ann some too." She pleaded, her lower lip trembling slightly, her eyes mischevious. He laughed then coughed again. He held out his arm to her, she took it.**

**"All right Sasha. . .To the soup kitchen." He laughed as they set off to the street, arm in arm.**

**"Mmm. . .Mine and Ann's favorite! Soup and Biscuts!" Sasha laughed.**

**Sasha came into the room where Ann lay in bed. Her blond hair was lank yet shiny and still beautiful, her bright blue eyes twinkling as Sasha came in with food. Her fair skin seemed paler. Both of them had extremely fair skin, beautiful hair and eyes, and slim forms that any woman would love to have and any man would swoon over. They were so alike, except Ann always seemed sorrowful and unhappy. Though Sasha was unhappy as well she always let herself become absorbed into one of Driscoll's plays to right her mood, but that lingering anger scratched at her mind and soul. She often acted them out to Ann now that she was sick. Sasha would also sing for her, and Ann would drift to sleep with a smile on her red lips.**

**"Ann, I brought you something to eat." Sasha said closing the door behind her. Ann sat up, but not all the way. She was propped up on pillows. Ann smiled, a beautiful smile.**

**"Sasha, your so wonderful to me." She took the food and ate slowly. Sasha sat on the edge of the makeshift bed incase Ann would need any help. It was quiet, except for Ann who ate.**

**"I do it for you because you are a sister to me Ann. . .Now finish up and get some more rest. I'll tell you about the show later." Sasha said, and did a few things to make sure Ann would atleast be somewhat comfterable. They both had practically no money at all. Sometimes Sasha would go days without food just to let Ann eat. She left the room.**

**"WHAT IS GOING ON? HEY YOU CANT DO THAT! THIS IS OUR THEATRE!" Sasha yelled as she tried to yank open the theatre doors, which were chained. All the actors and a few others were standing out front protesting or watching with misty sorrowful eyes. Sasha was out of breath and furious, tears began to well in her eyes.**

**"Tough lady, it aint yours no more." A man hanging a 'closed' banner smirked at her. She glared at him so hard she hoped he'd feel it later. She turned, hands clenched. She wore her black calf length coat, and black hat again. She also wore a satin like dress underneath. It was a stage costume pretty much. Her and Ann both loved wearing them. She saw her father, and ran up to him. He hugged her tightly.**

**"What are we gonna do!" She asked, tears coming again. He grabbed her shoulder and held her away from him. He looked at her, eyes soft with something he was waiting to tell her.**

**"Sasha. . . .I am going back to Chicago. . ." He said, his voice was filled with concern. Sasha's lips parted and her green eyes widened.**

**"No! What are me and Ann gonna do! You cant leave! You raised us!" She wanted to scream in agony.**

**"You and Ann will be fine. . .Both of you have always been let down by people, and I m sorry I am one of them. . .You lost all your happiness and your a dreamer! You can persue that Sasha! You and Ann both!" He said, trying to strike hope in her. She shook her head, then remembered she could ask a friend to take care of Ann for her. She had some money from the pick pocketing she did. It could work, and she could get another gig, then when Ann got better she and her would both make some more money.**

**"Okay. . .Im going to Miss you. Did you tell Ann?"**

**"I will miss the both of you so much. Dont let the world let you down. . .And yes I told Ann. . .She cried and I told her to cheer up everything will turn out okay." He said, his voice quavering before he coughed. She nodded, sadned. He left her, and the crowd began to drift away. She found Driscolls play in the heap of stage things. She grabbed it up and hugged it to her chest. She was no longer crying but was filled with a dead feeling. She ran off down the street. She saw the man she had applied to work for as an actress. He looked at her, did a double take and tried to walk faster.**

**"Sir! Wait!" She caught up to him rather quickly for being in heels.**

**"Oh dear God. . .What do you want?" He snapped trying to still walk faster.**

**"I wanted to ask you about the applications I sent in for Ann and I." She said, keeping pace with him.**

**"I said send in your applications to my secretary and I would get back to you." He said a little agitated.**

**"But you never did get back to us." She looked at him, almost pleading but she kept her smile.**

**"Miss Collins!" He stopped openeing the doorto a fancy resturaunt that she would probably never set foot in. He looked at her hungry look as she looked into the glass windows at the many ladies and gentleman eating excuisite dishes. He felt sorry for her but knew he really couldnt do anything for her. He sighed. "Im sorry, you and Miss Darrow are talented young women, you can easily make money with that. . . .Look," He took out a card and scribbled something on it quickly and handed it to her, "Go down town and tell the owner of this place I sent you. You should be able to make some money there." He handed her the card. She took it methodically. She whispered her thanks, looking down at the ground, once again let down. He gave her a long look then said good day and walked in. She turned away and walked back down the street, no particular destination yet.**


End file.
